Stars
by Tikai
Summary: Maybe stars will light dark night


I do not own Naruto.

I pretty much don't own anything besides plot.

Summary:**Lif**

-stars -

In abended, cracked building was heard casious steps and held breathes.

"Who are you!"-the man's voice rougthly touched her ears.

"Tenten"-she answered looked around trying to find sourse of the voice.

"You?"-she asked after several seconds, which felt like eterninty.

"Dippends''-and came out man about 40,face covered in scars,all dirty and with even dirtier gun,he slowly neared her.

"Who are you?!-he asked again,now putting real meaning behind those words.

"A friend"-woman said with a hard face.

Man looked at her,and saw her hair,chopped uneven,all wild and dirty,some blood sticking in them;face covered in burned lines,tiny holes and dripplets of mix of red and ripped clothes showed stained across her arms,legs,stomach and on smeared flesh was taineted what looked like burnholes from lighted ciggaretes.

"follow me"-man turned and tarted walking towards direction he came without much of a glance at woman behind him..

The building wasn't big,rather it looked as a small school light blue walls and brown doors were decorated with not-so-old leads.

As women followed him,she took notice of broken glass and torn pictures of great irony of it,men wrote about freedom,when their pictures were torn apart in a story of a million cries.

As they neared the end of the hall,the iron door came in their watched as man knocked on the door,as if playing some 'click' was heard and man opened it.

She took it in and realized it had to be old was mediume sized board with scratched surface and about five desks,though there was only two chair in the room.

She soon took notice a wooden door beign opposite the door biside her. As she absorved her surroundings,woman realized that it took only seconds for mind to take everything in.

Man walked to the door and opened was about to enter when he sudenly looked back at her and noded head as if saying''follow me".

Man dissapeared behind doors and she took after him.

Next room wasn't small and felt cosy,even with noisy yellow-ish walls and pink curtains.

What cought her attention was woman wearing red summer dress cooking in a kitchen-like corner.

Man cough and suddenly had a field floweres in his hand.

Woman turned around and Tenten noticed how woman's long,black hair was braided bangs was slitlly damped from as woman turned with full body,she noticed how woman put hands on a big stomach.

"Honey,what took you so long-"and she finnaly saw teenage girl standing near the saw as woman quickly glanced towards man.

"Found a Friend''-then looked at his guest-"Name's Sarutobi,and this is my wife, are here for over two to move out soon.

Tenten noded in ,when they,give,you give back.

"I was with a group, from 13th weeks ago they found us."

Sarutobi noded towards the old sofa,in the left sat in and waited to continue.

Kurenai went back to cooking,while man sat across fromher in wooden chair.

"We have escaped from the center two weeks 20 man,only 7 came out seperated into two kept an eye on each traveled trough woods,and sometimes used revers not to leave any trail.

It was night when they detected night we were near The Forest of Death,and decided to travel was midnight when they attacked I was with only 7 year old in our group.I was a little behind the group,with asleep boy on was having a fever for days and others thought I could take care of shoot and I tried to I turned around to see an opeing,the boy on my back mouned sillently and then went limp.I dindn't stop to check hoping he just the path we were traveling ran a river,and when nin suronded us I jumped in.I woke up two days ago on shore,with boy's dead body next to me.

After I burried him,I don't know where I've been wasn't untill last evening my mind started fuctioning.I walked all night,and then all morning 'till I found this building.

"Okay,who wants dinner?"-said Kurenai with smiling face and cooking pan in hand.

Nothing has changed during three she lived with only changed was Kurenai's growning stomach.

Woman tried not to move to hurt,as she Tenten tried to help her as much as she could.

Tenten rarelly came out to walk only time she did,it was to go to the spring near the building,coming out from under a cliff Tenten liked to was surrounded by high,wild bushes,where no one could see her.

"Ten,are you going to the spring?"-asked Kurenai,as she had had time breathing.

"yes,I'll be back soon"-She was trying to find some bottles to carru spring water back to place"I haven't seen Sarutobi today,already off to abserve"He usually before sunrise and came back before noon.

"He's on patrolling the should be back soon."-she replaied absent-mindedly,patting her belly.

Tenten was coming back when she heard sound didn't last long,but it echoed in the dead area like a several minuts sound of engeene was heard but,it became sillent after they drove away.

Young woman ran in the building with a painful across the hall,she found Sarutobi,laying on his saw his opened eyes,but didn't see tensed and then ran off towards kitchen.

Teenager found woman sitting on the floor,near the entrance of the chest was stained red.

When girl slowly nelt beside women,Kurenai didn't open she grabed Tenten's hend strongly and cried out in wisper,saying baby all over again.

"hurry,don't be him out before I'm dead."

Girl was scared for a second,but woman's firm grasp on shook her out of it.

After several seconds,girl had alrealy prepared needed bloodied shirt,she cleared large stomach with alcohol,sterelized knife but stopped as she neared it to woman's stomach.

"Do it now.''With it girl wimperd as she watche red.

…

The unlimited dark gave place to limited light,on a heavy sunrise.

The building came out of shadows,showing girl in front of big filled dirty face held saddend she rocked bundle in her hands,she glanced up at the sky,looking at lazy clouds moving slowly.

With a sign she stepped out of freshely dug ground,taking her path to the rising sun.

Maybe there will be stars to show her at night...

I ended it kinda clitche,but don't shoot me-It's better than I tried last two times,which were like my first tries..

If read this peace,please reviw;tell me if you like/don't like or don't-care-whatever thing.


End file.
